Not for Me
by lazywriter123
Summary: What if Spencer didn't want to join the BAU team. What if Gideon was a real jerk?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer Reid was at his physics class one Monday morning. He was just handed back a test, it was an A+. Then again he always got A's on his tests and papers. Still he enjoyed college and going to classes. Yet he didn't really fit in at school. He found that 85% of the students were all drinkers and partiers. They hardly opened a textbook. Definitely not his type of crowd.

When class ended, he decided to go to the library to work on his biology report. He was there for some time when a middle-aged man approached him.

"Are you Spencer Reid?"

"Spencer looked at him, "Uh…yes."

The man took out a badge and some credentials "I'm Jason Gideon. I work for the FBI, as well as teach on occasion. From what I hear you're a genius and I think you would be a great asset to the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

Spencer thought for a moment, "Is this guy for real…the FBI."

Spencer looked at him and sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm not really interested in working for the government."

"Please, could you at least come to the office for a while and see it. I think you will like it."

Spencer sighed again. "What do I have to lose" he thought.

"Fine."

Jason smiled, "Great, here is the address. It's not that far. Come around nine in the morning."

Spencer took the paper with the address and the man walked away.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The office was bustling with people. Spencer automatically felt uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Suddenly Gideon walked up to him smiling and beaming.

"Glad you came Spencer, come this way."

Gideon led him to an office with the name "Aaron Hotchner" on the door.

Inside was a man working at his desk that was clustered with files and papers.

"Aaron, this is Dr. Reid."

Spencer walked in and saw the man's stone-cold face.

"Hello Dr. Reid, Gideon told me that you're quite the genius."

Spencer felt uncomfortable under his gaze, like he was being inspected.

Spencer wished he could just leave and go home. "I have three PHDs and an IQ of 186, sir."

He stared at him and then looked over at Gideon. "I've looked over his application and he qualifies for the job, we have a case and we'll start the briefing on the case. Show him to the jet."

He walked out and Spencer stood shocked, what application.

He looked over at Gideon, "I never gave them an application."

"I gave in a request and sent the Bureau your file."

Spencer backed, "I'm not here for a job and how you to just sign me up for something like this" said Spencer, obviously annoyed.

"Please, you were made for this job."

Spencer sighed, "Fine."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

On the jet he sat as far from the group as possible.

The man from earlier was sitting next to a woman named JJ, from what the others called her. There was a man named Agent Morgan that was looking over the crime scene photos. Gideon was sitting next to Elle, another agent and reading a case file over.

He wished he was home.

"So, Dr. Reid what do you think of this" said Agent Morgan as he handed him a crime scene photo.

It was of a woman covered him blood and was beaten to death.

The photo almost made him gag.

"I…uh…um." He handed the photo back and looked away. How could anyone look at that and not be affected. This job was not meant for him and he just wished he was at school with a book.

The team saw he was uncomfortable. Hotch spoke up, "Dr. Reid, if you can't look at the photo then why did you want to join this team."

Spencer got upset, "I never did. _Gideon_ did without telling me."

They looked over at Gideon, they looked less then amused."

Spencer sighed, "Look…Jason, I really think this was a bad idea. I'm not meant for something like this."

Gideon looked over at him, "Spencer please…give it a chance."

Spencer sighed and took the photo back. "Well the fact that the result of death was battery, I assume that the person has a history of violent behavior and that the assault wasn't personal but rather for the thrill of killing an innocent woman. Perhaps he is imitating a woman he knew. Was there over victims?"

JJ spoke up, "Yes three, all had blonde hair like the latest victim."

"Then he is imitating a blonde woman he knows. Maybe an ex-wife."

Hotch and Morgan were impressed, "He knows what he is talking about. With some more training in the field he could become a great agent. "

The rest of the flight Spencer looked over the case file, but he still wished he was home and not about to see a crime scene of a murdered woman.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team filed out of the jet. Spencer still kept his distance from the team of agents. They rented two black GMC cars and started to drive to the police station of the town. They were in a small town in Kansas.

Spencer was in the back of one of the cars, he was sitting next to Morgan. Hotch was driving the car and Gideon was in the passage seat. Spencer felt like he was trapped almost, like they were driving him to be executed or something. They are all dead silent until Morgan spoke up.

"So Reid…where are you from?"

Spencer looked over at Morgan and then looked out the window.

"I'm from Las Vegas; I lived there with my mom."

Hotch glanced over for a second, "Vegas huh…what does your mom do" asked Hotch.

Spencer stiffened, "She…uh…used to be a college literature professor."

"Used too" asked Morgan.

"She…is not that well anymore."

Morgan and Hotch were silent again. That killed that conversation.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

At the station they greeted the chief and detective on the case. They set up a small room with a white board and a table with chairs.

Hotch told Reid to make a geographical profile of the town. Spencer had no problem with it and it took him only five minutes to get it done.

When Spencer told the team he finished, they looked stunned.

When Spencer went to make some coffee, Hotch went over to Gideon.

"You were right about him. He's perfect for the team. He's intelligent and efficient."

"Yes…but he doesn't seem to want to be here" said Morgan as he walked over with another file.

"Just give it time; he'll see that this job was meant for someone of his intelligence."

Spencer was on the other side of the door, he heard every word.

Spencer sighed, "I'm always valued for my brain…but I don't want to be, I have another dream and I can't achieve it here."

Spencer walked into the room with his coffee.

"Reid, I want you and Morgan to go the crime scene of the latest victim" said Hotch.

Spencer nodded and followed Morgan out of the room and into the car.

The ride was about a half hour, since most of the houses are spread out since most of the people here are farmers.

"Reid…how do you like the FBI so far" asked Morgan.

"Oh…it's ok…I guess."

Morgan frowned, "You would really be an asset to the team, and you could become a great agent."

Spencer sighed, "I'll think about it."

The rest of the ride to the crime scene was quiet.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer and Morgan saw the pool of blood where the body was found. The smell of rot and blood made Spencer gag.

Morgan took out a tissue, "Here…you'll get used to it."

"Thank you."

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath, "It smells like death in here. How can you stand it?"

Morgan sighed, "To be honest…I really don't know I guess once you smell something like this so long it doesn't affect you anymore."

Spencer ran out of the house and threw up on the ground.

Morgan rushed up to him and helped to steady him after Spencer tried to get up. "I can't do this. I'm done; just take me back to the station."

Morgan sighed, "Please Reid…I know it's bad and this isn't something that most people can take, but your strong, just try harder ok?"

Spencer sighed, "Fine."

Spencer held his breath and walked into the house again, "Why can't I just say no to these people" thought Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Morgan got back to the station later that day. So far they learned that the unsub, as the agents called the killer, must be local with a serious grudge against his ex-wife or mother. Also the unsub most likely is on a psychotic break and has a least one child. Spencer was surprised that they all came up with such a description in one day, but that's what makes them the elite of the FBI.

Hotch decided to let the team go back to hotel to get some rest. Spencer was given his own room. Since he was a new member, Spencer knew they didn't want him to be uncomfortable with having to share a room with someone he just met.

Spencer sat on his bed and took out a sketchpad that he brought with him. When he was at the house, he saw a black bird in the window. He took a picture of it with his cell phone and decided that he would draw it. Spencer ultimate dream was to be a artist. He loved to draw and paint. He was already taking five courses in art at his school. His teacher said that he had some real talent and love for art. Although Spencer loved facts and figures, art was his true love and he would dream if having a large studio and his own gallery.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Spencer got up and opened it to find Gideon standing.

"Hey Spencer, may I come in."

"Sure."

Gideon came in and sat down. "So how are you doing? This must be an interesting experience for you to be in a team for the FBI."

Spencer sighed, "Well…it's ok…but after that case is done and were home…I don't think I'll stay. I appreciate you taking me here though."

Gideon frowned. "Spencer you're a genius, this type of work was made for you."

"Gideon, I don't want to be known for my brain…I want to be known for art. I want to paint and draw. It's my life. I can't be an artist in the FBI. I'm sorry but this is not for me."

Gideon sighed, "Spencer…with you on our team we can save so many people. Do you really wat more people not to be helped for a few paintings."

Spencer stood frozen in place, "Well…no but…"

"Then don't! Stay this is where your meant to be. It's selfish to use your brain for your art then to help innocent people."

Spencer stared at the floor. He didn't want to be selfish.

"Ok…"

Gideon smiled, "Great, have a good night. We have a big day tomorrow. Oh by the way when you get back to the office, you need to take classes in how to use a gun."

Spencer stepped back, "A …gun? But I don't want to use a gun."

"Sometimes you have to what's best Spencer."

He left and Spencer sat on his bed.

"I want to leave, but I don't want to be selfish" he thought.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The next day, Spencer was able to figure out who the unsub was.

They caught him trying to leave the state. That night, the team was having dinner and got a round of drinks.

Hotch got up, "Here's to our new member Spencer, it's great that you decided to stay."

"And also solving his first case" added Morgan.

The laughed and talked loudly, but Spencer was quiet.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to carry a gun or see dead bodies. It made him sick.

On the plane ride home, Spencer drew in his little sketchpad. It was of the black bird he saw. It came out so well.

When he was finished, he put the sketchpad in his bag.

He saw that the team was asleep. Spencer sighed. The team was nice in all but he wished he was with his friends that he met in his art classes. They were so alive and happy. These people were professional and rough. It was at times like this that Spencer wished he wasn't a genius.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It been a year since Spencer joined the BAU, he hated every minute of it. Except his teammates.

Spencer was in his apartment with his friend Eddy. They were working on an art project for school, it was a statue made of straws, glue and popsicles. They were creating a "garden" as they called it. They were having so much fun making it while watching TV, then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Reid we have a case, I need you at the jet in thirty minutes" said Hotch.

"But..."

"Now, Reid" and he hung up the phone.

Spencer looked over at Eddy who gave him a smile, "Don't worry Spencer the sculpture only needs two more straws and it's done. I'll finish it up."

"Thanks I owe you one. Just leave it here and ill bring it to school when I get back."

Eddy nodded and Spencer got his go-bag and left the apartment.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$$#

They were briefed on the case on the jet. Two children are missing and five are already dead.

Spencer sighed, it amazed him how people can be so evil.

He wished he wasn't here but at home with Eddy and working on his art project.

"Reid do you have any theories" asked Gideon.

Spencer looked up, he was hardly paying attention. "Not really at this point."

The others frowned and went back to looking over the case.

Gideon went over to Spencer and sat down, "This art stuff is distracting you. Focus on your job."

Spencer got upset, "Gideon, I don't want to be here. Seeing what you guys see everyday makes me sick to my stomach."

"Spencer, you'll get used to it. You'll see that this is meant for you and your intelligence will make you the best agent in the BAU."

"GOD GIDEON, I HATE BEING VALUED FOR MY MIND."

The others looked up and saw Spencer was enraged. "Hotch."

"Yes Reid."

"….When we get back from this case, I want to resign."

The others were in shock. Gideon stood up, his face scarlet with rage, "Spencer your art is worthless. Even of you get a gallery, your art will only last about five years then you'll be tossed aside for another rising artist. This is your place! Stop acting foolish."

Spencer looked over at him, "Who are you my dad? I'm leaving and that's final. Even if I don't become a famous artist, there are so many jobs available to me. I don't like having to see dead bodies and people being mutilated, and seeing children get killed by psychopaths. This is not ME. I'm just not the right person for the job. Find another genius, there are tons of them in Harvard."

Spencer sat down and Gideon was still angry, in only a flash…he slapped Spencer across the face.

"You're a selfish brat!"

The others jumped up and Hotch held him back from Spencer, while Morgan went to see if Spencer was ok.

"JASON, I'M REPORTING YOU FOR ASSULT ON AN AGENT" shouted Hotch.

Morgan and JJ moved Spencer away from him.

Spencer had a tear in his eye, "I'm not selfish."

Morgan looked at him, "You're not Reid, you just want to achieve your dream. There is nothing wrong with that. I'll help you every step of the way."

Spencer looked up and smiled, "Really?"

Morgan nodded.

Hotch told the pilot to turn around, they were in the air for only a half an hour. When they got there Hotch reported the assault to Strauss. She was less then amused.

Gideon was suspended and Spencer gave his resignation letter to Hotch.

Spencer explained to them how Gideon guilt-tripped him into staying on his first case.

The team couldn't believe that Jason would do such a thing.

Spencer and Morgan went back to Spencer's apartment that night, Morgan saw the art project and thought it was amazing. They spent the evening drinking some beers and watching TV. It was like they were brothers.

"You're going to be a great artist Reid, don't ever think you're not going to be."

Meanwhile, Gideon was at home, seething in anger. He won't be made a fool of, he thought.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Eddy got an A on their art project. The team decided to bring them to a restaurant to celebrate. So far it was a good night and everyone was having fun. There were also celebrating Spencer buying his own studio. So far he had many buyers for his art and overall was making a lot of money and contacts.

Everyone was drinking and talking happily. No bad cases and no unsubs, just fun and relaxation. Even though Spencer quit, the team was doing fine. They still loved to hang out with Spencer and see his art. It was nice to see something bright and cheerful, rather than the gloom of criminal cases.

After a while the group leaves the restaurant and Spencer drives back home. He had school the next morning so he needed to go to bed early. As Spencer went to unlock the door, he noticed that it was already unlocked. Spencer felt a chill up his spine and slowly opened the door. His cell phone was in hand in case he needs to make a quick 911 call.

Inside he noticed a man sitting on his couch. "Hello…"

The man stood up and grabbed his wrist. Spencer tried to scream, but the man put his hand on his mouth.

"Scream and I'll snap your neck." The man was big and strong. He made Spencer look like a weak child. He smelled of cigarettes and aftershave. He was wearing a black sweat shirt with a hood and jeans. The man had piecing green eyes that man Spencer shake with fear.

Spencer had tears in his eyes; he has never been so scared. The man led him outside and into a black SUV. The man shoved Spencer into the front seat and tied his wrists together with some rope he had in his car. He put Spencer seat belt on for him too.

The man got into the driver's seat and drove away. Spencer looked up at the man; he was still shaking and had tears in his eyes.

The man looked over at him and sighed, Spencer almost saw sympathy in his eye.

"I'm sorry…but I have to do this."

That's all he said until they reached an abandoned warehouse that was miles from town. The man gripped Spencer arms as he led him inside the warehouse.

There in an armchair with a glass of scotch, was Gideon.

"Spencer, I'm glad you can make it."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "What is this about Gideon? Why did drag someone else into this too?"

Gideon chuckled darkly, "Did you know I was fired Spencer. They think that the outburst I had on the jet that day showed that I am incapable of being part of the FBI."

Spencer snorted, "Serves you right, trying to make me become what you want. I'm not your son or pet that you can order around."

Gideon looked at him with menacing eyes, "Will see if we can change that."

He turned to the man holding Spencer, "Frank…show Spencer how we treat our guests."

The man roughly dragged him to another room. He flung Spencer into the room and he crashed into the opposite wall. The man cracked his knuckles and walked towards Spencer.

"Please don't", Spencer whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, but he has my daughter. Please forgive me."

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The next day, Eddy walked into class but didn't see Spencer. He knew that Spencer was NEVER late. He called his cell twice but he didn't answer. He even asked the teacher if he called in sick but the teacher said he never called. This made them both a little uneasy. The teacher told him that today was simply a brainstorming session for the students to come up with new ideas for the next project, so the teacher let him go to find Spencer.

Eddy called Spencer's old teammates, but they haven't heard from him either. They didn't like the sound of that either. So Eddy decided to go to Spencer's apartment. There he found Spencer's door unlocked, his bag on the ground. The rest of the house was still untouched but in the living room, there were a lot of cigarette butts in a small bowl. Eddy called Morgan; fear was written all over his face.

After the call, the team put all other cases on hold.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer felt like hell. His face was hurting and had a major nosebleed going on. His sides were bruised and his arms were cut up. They were bleeding badly. Blood was dripping from his mouth after being kicked in the gut so many times.

Spencer's breathing was labored and his head was pounding. He couldn't really move anymore. He was basically a whimpering mess.

He was already beaten six times and the man tied up his hands again and left.

Spencer didn't know how long he was in the room, hours… days maybe.

Suddenly the door opened and Gideon walked in.

"How are you feeling Spencer?"

Spencer tried to talk but he was too weak to so he whimpered instead.

"I see you're not up for a chat. I'll leave you to Frank then."

Frank walked back into the room. He had brass knuckles on his hands. Frank looked down at Spencer and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Gideon, this is enough. He can't take much more."

Gideon eyes narrowed, "If you want your daughter back alive, you'll do what I say."

He shut the door and Frank looked down at Spencer.

"…Its…ok…" said Spencer in a small voice.

Frank had tears in his eyes when he picked up Spencer by the collar and started to hit him again.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan and Hotch were at the apartment. Morgan examined the cigarettes while Hotch looked around the house.

"Well I know that Reid doesn't smoke" said Morgan.

"Yeah and the rest of house shows that the intruder was waiting in that spot for Reid."

"Why would anyone want to kidnap Reid" asked Morgan.

Then something clicked in Hotch's mind, "Gideon."

Morgan's head snapped up and looked at Hotch, "What…you can't be serious. I knew what he did to Spencer was horrible but kidnap him?"

"Morgan…he was fired four days ago."

Morgan's eyebrows went up. "Well that's a stressor. But Gideon doesn't smoke."

Hotch looked at the cigarettes, "He must have a partner to do his dirty work. Gideon isn't the physical type, so he hired someone who is."

Morgan nodded, "Well let's find the bastard."

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was hardly conscious now. He was dizzy and felt weak. His eyes were barely open when Gideon and Frank came in.

"I think he's been through enough abuse. It's time to leave Frank. Let's load up the car, put Spencer in the backseat."

Frank tried to be gentle with Gideon noticing. He was in really bad shape.

"Please just let my daughter go" begged Frank.

"Sorry, but your still needed. Your daughter is fine for now unless you decided to not co-operate. If so your daughter will be at the end of a gun."

The man made a quiet sob and put Spencer in the back of the truck. Spencer kept whimpering softly as they drove off. Gideon put his seat back a bit and relaxed as Frank drove the truck into the country side and even further from town.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan and Garcia were at her office looking up any property that Gideon was renting or owning. They found that Gideon was renting out a warehouse outside of town. When Garcia told the rest of team, they were surprised.

"Gideon is almost making finding him…to easy" said Elle.

"I agree, will have to ready for anything" said Hotch.

It wasn't long until they had an address and a warrant.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan broke down the door with his foot and rushed in with his gun drawn. "FBI" he shouted.

Hotch rushed in after him. Both were ready to kill Gideon if he laid a hand on Spencer.

"Clear" they both said as the rest of the team and SWAT team filed in. They found an armchair and a small box next to it. Then they noticed a doorway near the chair.

Inside they saw blood stains and discarded rope. Morgan's heart was clenched with fear. Hotch had the same feeling.

JJ went in and gasped, "How could Gideon do something like this. This kid of abuse could kill him."

Both Hotch and Morgan winced at the thought.

Elle came into the room, "There are tire tracks outside. The must have left a while ago."

Hotch sighed, "So Gideon wants to play cat and mouse. The question is if were really the mouse, running into a cat's trap."

PLEASE REIVEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer woke up to find himself in a different room. It looked like a normal bedroom. A dresser, a window, a closet and a mirror. He was lying on a bed with a warm blanket draped over him. He could barely move and his throat hurt. Suddenly Frank came in the room with a bowl of hot chicken soup and some warm towels.

Spencer tried to speak but Frank stopped him. "Don't try to talk; you have a bad fever and strep throat. It will only hurt." Frank put the warm towel on Spencer's forehead. It definitely helped his agonizing headache. Then he propped Spencer to sit up with some pillows and fed Spencer some soup. Spencer's throat felt great relief from the warm liquid. Not only that the soup tasted wonderful.

"I know that's it's a bit strange that at first I was beating you and know caring for you, but please understand I have to do what Gideon says. He has my daughter locked up somewhere, if I lose her I couldn't live with myself. I'm so sorry for everything." Frank was crying again.

Spencer slowly turned to face him, "It's not your fault. It's me he wants to suffer not you. He wasn't revenge because I wouldn't become his obedient son. I don't hold anything against you." Spencer coughed after making his statement; Frank lay him back down on the bad and gave him some medicine. "This will bring the fever down." Frank went to leave but stopped at the door. "I don't know why he wants me to take care of you now…but I'm damn happy that he had a slight change of heart." He left the room and Spencer fell asleep again.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Garcia was working overtime on her computer to find any trace of Gideon, so far they had nothing.

Suddenly JJ rushed in, "I got the DNA testing on the cigarettes. They belong to a Frank Dickens. His daughter was also reported missing for over two days along with him."

Hotch sighed, "Now Gideon brought in innocent people into this mess."

Morgan walked up the Garcia, "Please tell me you have something baby-girl."

Suddenly Garcia had an idea. She looked up traces of Frank and found he purchased some chicken soup and towels from a store about ten miles from the warehouse.

Morgan smiled, "It seems Gideon's "loyal henchman" is leading us right to him."

The team raced to their SUVs to catch them before Gideon moves them again.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Gideon was in Spencer's room waiting for him to walk up.

Frank walked in and Gideon looked up at him with cold eyes, "I know you have been leading the team to us."

Frank stood frozen as Gideon took out a gun and pointed it at Frank. "You're no longer of use to me anyway."

Frank held up his hands, he was terrified, "Please don't just let me and my child go. We won't tell a soul bout this. My daughter needs a father."

Gideon laughed, "Moron, I killed your daughter before we left the warehouse. Her constant crying gave me a headache."

Frank fell to his knees and tears poured from his eyes. Gideon shot him twice and Spencer woke up from his dreams and into a nightmare again.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team drove to a small town far from Quantico. The shop owner of the store that frank bought the supplies from said that he was staying in a small hotel called the Tavern Inn. The team practically broke the speed of sound driving to the hotel. When they got there the hotel was surrounded by police cars. They told the police that they were following a man who his holding a former FBI agent. The police told them that a man had been shot and the manager saw the armed man leave with a skinny guy.

Inside the hotel room was Frank lying dead on the floor. The bed was ripped apart like there was a fight between two lions. They also found a small note on the bed. It read: _Don't bother finding the child, she's already dead. _

JJ sighed, "This is bad…this is really bad. Now we have a kidnapper and a murderer to catch."

Morgan nodded, "Gideon has no boundaries now. He took the lives of two innocent people, not to mention a child. Who knows what he would do to Reid."

The team dreaded the thought.

#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer woke up again, as he tried to lift himself up; sharp pain went through his body.

He quickly remembered being knocked unconscious by a solid punch to his head and stomach.

He realized that he was in a small room; there were no windows or furniture. He was on a mattress thought and also wrapped up in a small blanket. Spencer felt that his fever hasn't really gone down and was still in bad shape from the beatings from Frank…oh God Frank. Spencer felt a tear fall, poor Frank and his daughter. How could Gideon do something so horrible?

Suddenly Gideon came through the metal door. "About time you woke up."

Spencer sat up just enough so he can face him, "Gideon…this can't go on forever. Soon the team will catch up to you."

Gideon smiled, "I know they will find me…but you won't be with me when that happens."

Spencer froze, what did he mean by that?

"You're staying here and I'll be hundreds of miles away. They will follow the crumbs to me but you'll be here, far from anyone that will help you."

Spencer shook in fear. "By the time they do find you, you will be dead from starvation but mostly likely an infection from all the beatings you had. But my money is on not getting any treatment for the fever."

Gideon put down a box full of water bottles. "I don't want you dead from thirst. To quick of a death."

Gideon went to the door and looked at Spencer, "Goodbye Spencer."

He shut the door and Spencer heard a number of locks click. Spencer tried to scream but it hurt his already sore throat. He took a water bottle and took a drink. He lied down and tried to sleep. He prayed that the team would find him soon, before it was too late.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

So far Garcia had nothing on Gideon's whereabouts. It was so frustrating that she couldn't stand it.

She was working feverishly on the computer when Morgan walked in.

"Please tell me you have something."

Garcia sighed, "Sorry Derek…Gideon has fallen off the grid…unless he makes himself visible…he is untraceable."

Morgan sighed, "I may not have known Reid for long…but he's like a little brother to me…I just can't understand why Gideon became like this."

Garcia had tears in her eyes, "Me too…how did it come to this?"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer was in the room, coughing up the water he just drank. He knew he wasn't getting any better.

He could barely talk let alone scream. His throat hurt so bad he felt like talons were scratching his throat every time he tried to scream.

He tried to think of something or anything to signal someone he was here, but the room was made of solid concrete and the door was steel. It was like a cellar or something.

Then Spencer thought of something, "Wait…a cellar…that must mean a house above him."

Spencer pounded on the ceiling but he heard no footsteps. Come to think of it, he heard no one above him for what felt like days. "The house must be empty" thought Spencer.

Spencer laid down on the mattress and fell asleep again. He had a feeling of dread through him that he would never be found.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"I FOUND HIM" shouted Garcia.

Hotch and Morgan rushed into her office. "WHERE IS HE" shouted Morgan.

"He's in a small town in the Georgia. He just rented out a motel room for the night."

"Let's get everyone ready and catch him" shouted Morgan.

Hotch stood still, "What are you waiting for Hotch."

"…Something doesn't feel right. Why would he let this go on so long? He knows were chasing him and we will catch him, so why go on?"

Morgan stopped too, "Do you think he has something else up his sleeve?"

Hotch nodded, "That's exactly what I think you and the rest of the team go to Georgia. I'll stay here and look into this more with Garcia."

Morgan left to round up the rest of the team.

"Garcia, I need you to look up anything that is under Gideon's name."

Garcia typed quickly. "Nothing really…but he did make a withdraw a few years ago of about thirty thousand dollars."

Hotch thought for a moment, "…The cabin."

"What" asked Garcia.

"I remember Gideon owns a cabin in the woods a couple of miles out of town. Can you find an address?"

Garcia typed quickly again and found something.

"A cabin was bought six years ago by a undisclosed name. It's in a remote area with only one road o get there."

"I need an address. I'll get a swat team and a warrant." He rushed out as Garcia worked to get the address.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer vision was blurry now. He could hardly breathe. His body ached from head to toe.

"I'm going to die here" he thought.

He closed his eyes again. He lay on the mattress completely motionless and barely alive.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Hotch drove as fast as he could to the cabin. He felt that he didn't have much time and so did Reid.

Finally he drove up to the small cabin. Inside he found that the place had been deserted, the furniture was gone. He looked everywhere but found nothing. Then he noticed there was a stair way to the basement. With his gun ready he walked down to find a large metal door. It had seven locks on it. He unlocked each one and opened the door.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Morgan, JJ and Elle got to the motel that Gideon was in. The manager told him that he has been in the room since he got there.

With a SWAT team behind them, they broke down Gideon's motel door.

"FBI GIDEON PUT YOUR HANDS UP."

Gideon was sitting in a chair with a glass of scotch. Gideon didn't move.

Morgan slowly walked towards Gideon, "Gideon put your hands up and tell me where Reid is."

Gideon looked up; he had tears in his eyes. "He's not here…he is already dead. You're too late."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Hotch opened the door and saw Spencer lying on a mattress. He rushed over to him and checked his pulse and his heart. His pulse was weak and his heartbeats were slow, but he was alive.

Hotch called for a medic and Hotch carried Spencer out of the room. Spencer's breathing was weak; he knew that Spencer needed to get to hospital fast.

Once Hotch got outside with Spencer in his arms, paramedics put Spencer in a stretcher and took him away. Hotch got in the ambulance with Spencer and called Morgan's cell phone.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#

Morgan was frozen where he stood. Gideon looked away, "I went too far…I killed him."

The SWAT team came in and took Gideon away. JJ had tears in her eyes and Elle was shocked.

Suddenly Morgan's cell phone went off. It was Hotch.

With his heart heavy and his eyes misty, he answered the phone.

"Hotch…we got Gideon but Reid is dead."

He heard Hotch laughing happily over the phone, "He's not, Gideon had him locked up at his cabin. I'm in an ambulance with him right now. The paramedics said he's going to be ok."

Morgan nearly dropped his phone then he heard a tiny voice over the phone.

"…Morgan…"

Morgan cried happily, "Pretty Boy…your ok."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At the hospital, the team waited for Reid to come out of the ER.

"Hotch…what will happen to Gideon" asked Garcia.

Hotch sighed, "Well he kidnapped a former FBI agent, killed two people and had illegal possession of a weapon. A case like that…will add up to a life sentence."

The rest of them gasped, "Gideon spending life in prison…I can't believe this" said Elle.

"Yeah…but that's the law" said Morgan.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

After about two hours the doctor told them that Spencer would make a full recovery but he will need a few days to rest up before going to work or school.

They all went into Spencer's room to find Spencer smiling and waiting for them. Spencer told them what happened in the past few days; the team had to restrain their emotions, especially Morgan.

"Hotch…Gideon is going to be in jail for life huh" asked Spencer.

Hotch nodded and Spencer sighed, "This only proves that this job was simply not for me."

The rest of the team chuckled and they spent the rest of visiting hours talking and the woman babying Spencer, especially Garcia.

PLEASE REIVEW


End file.
